<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can we cam up? by turkeysandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998570">can we cam up?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich'>turkeysandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Taeyong Does Porn For A Switch, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wet &amp; Messy, the usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong is a broke college student who really wants a Nintendo Switch. His friend suggests that he does porn in order to pay for it rather than to beg on the corner of a busy intersection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>nct johnny seo and lee taeyong</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can we cam up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so guess who's back with another story that I managed to write while struggling with about five different classes that I'm behind in. Gotta love college, right?</p><p>Anyway, I've been looking for a Switch for about a month and a half now and tweeted the other day that I'd suck dick for a Switch which in turn resulted in this mess of a story. I hope you all like it.</p><p><b>WARNINGS:</b> Slight emetophilia? It's just spit though so don't be too turned off by that. Also safewording? I'm not too sure, let me know if you see anything I should add that you feel is important and isn't listed here or in the tags of the story. Also, mentions and threats of abuse! It’s one sentence but please be wary of it and skip over it if needed! I’ll add asterisks!</p><p>Oh, and title from Doja Cat's "Cyber Sex". Not original at all, I know.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong wanted a Nintendo Switch. Like, a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He worked part-time at the Starbucks on the campus of his university and was a full-time student, often struggling to balance both. All the money he earned from work was put towards beginning to pay for the loans he had taken out to pay for his godforsaken school and essentials like food, shampoo and condoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this meaning that he had no money left over to fund a Switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More importantly, he wanted Animal Crossing. He had been a fan of it ever since his mother had gotten him Animal Crossing: City Folk for his brand new Wii console back in the fifth grade. When Pocket Camp came out, Taeyong had been ecstatic, spending almost every second of freetime curled up in his bed or in the back of his store perched up on the thick bags of Italian coffee beans with his phone in front of his face, doing everything he could to make his campsite look better than anyone else on that app. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Nintendo announced New Horizons. Taeyong had wanted a Switch for a long while but this only solidified it. He fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He almost immediately asked his mother and older sister to buy it for him but his sister had recently had a baby and couldn’t afford much other than supplies specifically for him and his mother told him that he was way too old for video games. His father was basically unreachable as of late and Taeyong simply couldn’t bring himself to bother the older man, no matter how desperate he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he couldn’t get someone else to buy it for him. He didn’t have enough money to purchase it for himself without in turn depriving himself of food for a month. When Taeyong told his roommate, Dongyoung, about his struggles, the response he received was simple—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can get, like, $800 for letting some PornHub rando fuck you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, like. No, Taeyong didn’t know that. Obviously he didn’t know that. If he had, he would have done that about seven fucking months ago when Carly Rae Jepson came to town. He had blinked at Dongyoung for a long moment, completely dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying,” Taeyong had said, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally not,” Dongyoung said as he leaned into the mirror of the bathroom that they shared with two other people, poking at a small pimple on the underside of his chin with a small frown of distaste. “If you lie and say you’re a virgin, it’ll probably be more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t they have, like,” Taeyong trailed off, pushing past Dongyoung to sit down on the closed toilet, “tests for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung stopped picking at his face to think about it for a moment before he was nodding, turning on the faucet to wet his hands. “Okay, scratch that,” Dongyoung said. He paused again, turning off the gushing, lukewarm water that smelled a bit like copper. “My one friend did one of those really rough ‘big daddy dom vs. tiny slutty twink’ concepts and got fifteen-hundred for it.” Dongyoung chuckled a bit thinking about it, reaching over onto the side of the thick porcelain for his retainer case. “Couldn’t walk straight for a week but I bet it was worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fifteen-hundred?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taeyong gaped. “You’re fucking kidding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so serious, dude,” Dongyoung reassured him, stopping to push his retainer into his mouth. Taeyong crinkled up his nose in disgust at the sight of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know so much about this, why don’t you do it?” Taeyong asked, knowing that Dongyoung often struggled with the same financial troubles as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, because I’m planning on going into politics one day and I’m not gonna be able to run for </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>if someone digs up an old video of me getting railed by some muscle pig,” Dongyoung said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’ll keep my sex life private, thank you.” He hesitated a moment before looking over at Taeyong who had been staring at him in the mirror. “Not saying you shouldn’t do it, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong took a moment to think about it. Dongyoung had a point. Though he was pursuing a career in nursing and doubted that people would look him up before trusting him to hook an IV up to someone’s arm, what if he decided to have children in the future? He made a small face. No, he definitely wasn’t having any children. What exactly was stopping him from doing this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen-hundred dollars was a lot. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong could buy six Switches with that kind of money. To do something that he already partook in more often than he would like to admit and get paid for it sounded like a no-brainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your friend’s number?” Taeyong asked, causing Dongyoung to raise an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I didn’t think you’d actually say yes,” Dongyoung chuckled a bit, his voice slightly muffled from the way his fingers were still buried in his mouth, fitting his retainer in just right. Taeyong waited patiently for him to finish, rethinking the decision to come in and watch his friend prepare to sleep. Once Dongyoung was finished, he leaned back against the sink and looked over at Taeyong. “You know Sicheng from Intro to Film?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sicheng?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong said, absolutely dumbfounded by the thought that quiet, timid Dong Sicheng did something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, he’s into some freaky shit,” Dongyoung responded with a small laugh. “I don’t have his number, though. Just ask him about it tomorrow in class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong did. Sicheng had immediately stiffened up at the mention which worried Taeyong into thinking that he wouldn’t let him in on what he had done but fortunately for him, it didn’t take much for the younger to break. He scribbled down a number on the corner of one of the back pages of his notebook before ripping it out, handing it over to Taeyong who took it happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong Lee,” their professor said from the front of the room, startling Taeyong who had just pushed the small slip of paper into the pocket of his hoodie. Both him and Sicheng looked up to see the woman’s unimpressed face staring back at them, as well as about half of the class. “You care to teach since you seem so keen on talking during my lecture or are you gonna let me do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you do it,” Taeyong immediately responded, offering the middle-aged woman a tight, disingenuous smile. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong called the number as soon as class let out. He didn’t want to seem too eager but New Horizons was being released at the end of the week and he would be damned if he were forced to see random spoilers about the game while he scrolled through Twitter. The receptionist talked in a way that told Taeyong that she’d rather be anywhere else than where she was but she booked an appointment nevertheless, giving Taeyong an address to be at four-thirty the following day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent Dongyoung his location before venturing into the building which was much nicer than he had expected. He didn’t even know that there was a fucking Brazzers filming studio so close to campus but supposed that it was convenient, seeing that he didn’t have to pay much for the bus fare to get there. The woman at the desk was undoubtedly the same woman who invited him over on the phone, barely glancing up at him while she popped the gum in her mouth and gave him a clipboard and several sheets of paper to sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave him an STD check—clean, Taeyong would be damned if he let some loser on campus give him something. Measured him—5’4 and a half, around 113 pounds. Once they were finished, Taeyong asked when they would begin filming, to which the man who had helped him through everything had chuckled and told him that he wouldn’t be getting in front of a camera until the following week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, like. Fuck. Now Taeyong would have to avoid all social media websites and the Internet until he got it. He fucking hoped they didn’t sell out. If they did, he might actually cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, fortunately for him, the day in which he was set to film on came quicker than expected and he had managed to avoid seeing anything of true substance about the game. It wasn’t long until he was sitting on a sleek, black couch with a camera poised in front of him that looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>expensive in a loose T-shirt with the main protagonists of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Clover </span>
  </em>
  <span>printed on the front that was probably two times his size, a pair of grey thigh-highs and panties. Apparently, the director had taken one look at him and decided that he would look best dressed as the cute, anime-obsessed teenage boyfriend. Dongyoung would definitely get a kick out of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong was nervous. Beyond nervous, actually. He was comfortable in himself and his sexuality but preparing to be filmed was fucking nerve-wrecking. What if the guy he was working with was scary or—God fucking forbid—ugly? Taeyong couldn’t do that. As shallow as it might have sounded, he simply couldn’t. What if he fucked up? Would they still give him his money? No, they wouldn’t. He had to do well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” the man behind the camera asked, snapping Taeyong out of his thoughts. He hesitated a moment before nodding, straightening himself a bit on the couch he was on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here it went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” the man continued, the light at the center of the camera blinking to let Taeyong know that filming had begun. “Tell me your name, age and why you’re here today, little one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little one? That was new. Taeyong didn’t know whether to take that flirtatiously or condescendingly. He decided not to focus on it for too long, clearing his throat quietly before opening his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Taeyong Lee, I’m nineteen and I’m here because I really, really needed money for a Switch,” Taeyong said honestly, blushing a bit at the realization of how childish he must have sounded. The man behind the camera chuckled a bit, reaching forward to grab hold of the lens and twist it to zoom in on Taeyong’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still in school, Taeyong?” he asked and Taeyong hummed, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In school and broke as all holy Hell,” Taeyong countered with a small smile, causing the cameraman to laugh again. That had to be good, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight pause as the man adjusted the frame. Taeyong started to play with the bottom of his shirt, unsure of what he should do in the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mind standing up for me, love?” the man finally asked. Taeyong hummed again before standing up, going a bit pigeon-toed as he did. “Turn around.” Taeyong did, slowly. “You’re so pretty,” the man commented lowly, causing Taeyong to blush a bit with the compliment. He turned to face the camera again, hands joined together behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Taeyong asked, deciding to play it up a bit. Might as well, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” the man said. “Lift up your shirt. Let us see those pretty panties, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong couldn’t help but laugh a bit before obliging, pulling up his shirt slowly from where it had been covering his lower half. He shivered a little as his stomach was revealed to the chilly air of the room, bending one knee ever so slightly as he wiggled his hips, showing off his soft, grey panties to the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit back down,” the man told him and Taeyong did. More adjusting of the camera. “Open your legs, love.” Taeyong couldn’t help but blush a bit at that but did so nonetheless, bringing his feet up from the floor.  “Wanna show us your pussy, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nodded, inhaling slowly before reaching down. He pushed his panties to the side, his face going even redder at the idea that so many random people were going to be seeing his cunt and not even that, but this man who he didn’t even know the name of was currently zeroing in on it with his camera. He could only thank God that in her old age, his mother barely knew how to work the Internet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Taeyong asked quietly, spreading his legs a bit wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that,” the cameraman responded. Taeyong couldn’t tell if he was into it or not. He liked to think that he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit more silence. It was starting to get somewhat awkward, Taeyong couldn’t lie. He bit his lip, looking around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” the man finally said, standing up straight again. “Just a few more questions and you’ll be ready to go, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool,” Taeyong nodded. He hesitated, referring to his open legs. “Can I—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the cameraman told him with a slight laugh, nodding. Taeyong pulled his panties back over, sitting up a bit straighter as he crossed his pale legs together. “Is this your first time doing a hardcore scene?” the man asked once Taeyong had gotten himself settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Taeyong admitted. He wondered if he should mention that it was his first scene as a whole but ultimately decided against it. “But ‘s not that big a deal. I do shit like this all the time. Just, like. Not in front of a camera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled, nodding again. “You really think those college boys know how to handle you right?” he questioned teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some do,” Taeyong shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” the man hummed. He zoomed in using the lens again, on what, Taeyong didn’t know. “And would you consider yourself to be more dominant or more submissive in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong took a moment to think about that. Usually when he fucked he was either drunk or impatient, wanting to get in and out in time to make it back to his dorm by nine to finish studying for the night. However, he could admit that he did find himself listening to whatever his partner told him to do as long as he was comfortable with it (and he was comfortable with </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot)</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess more submissive,” Taeyong finally said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet,” the man responded. More fussing with his camera. Taeyong really wondered what he was doing behind that thing. “Alright, you ready to meet your co-star and get this show on the road?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Taeyong shrugged, doing his best to seem nonchalant even though his heart was quite literally in his ass at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” the man said before turning to the door opposite of him. “Johnny, you’re good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause. Then, the door was opening. Taeyong watched intently, internally praying that he could be at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat </span>
  </em>
  <span>attracted to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, like. Wow, okay. The man—Johnny, right?—was tall with this soft, tanned skin. His hair was a light brown with little blonde streaks running through it. He had these kind eyes and a pink, pouty mouth and even though only in a loose white T-shirt and jeans, he looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong almost choked. He knew that he had been begging whatever higher power that might have possibly been listening to him to send him someone attractive but he wasn’t expecting a literal Greek God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from blushing as Johnny looked over at him, offering him a soft smile before making his way over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was supposed to be the hardcore guy? As big as he was, he didn’t look like he could hurt a fly—not because he physically couldn’t, but because he was too caring to even think of doing such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s up?” Johnny said, holding a hand out for Taeyong to shake and damn if Johnny’s hand didn’t engulf Taeyong’s completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Taeyong breathed, smiling back. “I’m Taeyong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny,” Johnny introduced before letting go. He gave Taeyong a quick once–over before clicking his tongue in an almost condescending way. “You’re probably the smallest person I’ve worked with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Taeyong asked because he didn’t know what else to say in response to that. Johnny only made a small noise to acknowledge Taeyong’s question before reaching down and taking hold of Taeyong’s chin, tilting his head up. Taeyong gasped a bit at that, not having expected it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You clean?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded, looking up at the taller with big eyes. “Open your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong did so, flinching a bit when Johnny grabbed hold of either side of his face, squishing his cheeks together. It made his chest feel heavy in the best way possible, unable to step himself from squirming as Johnny continued to inspect his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close it,” Johnny finally said and Taeyong did. “What’s your safeword, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safeword? Taeyong hadn’t even thought about that. He was quiet for a moment, struggling to find something that he would be able to easily remember in a moment of crisis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny must catch onto the fact that he didn’t think that far ahead because he was clicking his tongue again, letting go of Taeyong’s face as he raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna do the color system?” Johnny offered, albeit a bit impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color system?” Taeyong asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” Johnny explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Taeyong breathed with a small nod. “That sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Johnny hummed. “Cool to start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Taeyong said, his voice cracking a bit at the end and fuck if he wasn’t regretting what he had thought about Johnny earlier. Behind that kind smile, Johnny was intimidating as hell. In a kind of sadistic way, Taeyong was a bit scared of what he would do to him once they got going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Johnny said before pointing to the hardwood floors beneath them. “Then get on your knees, bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, like. Wow, alright, they were just diving into it, huh? Taeyong’s stomach did that thing again, blushing hard at the use of such a harsh name. No boy on campus who he had slept with had never gone that far. Still, he listened, immediately dropping down onto his knees, wincing a bit at how unforgiving the floor felt against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny reached down to push a hand through his black hair, pushing it away from his forehead. Taeyong blinked up at him, his heart beating so quickly in his chest that it felt like it might explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so pretty,” Johnny muttered, moving his hand from Taeyong’s hair to drag his thumb down Taeyong’s awaiting mouth. “Anyone ever told you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the time,” Taeyong admitted a little cockily, letting Johnny pull his lower lip down a bit with the soft pad of his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissistic little thing, aren’t we?” Johnny challenged, a mischievous little glint in his eye. Taeyong went to suck his thumb into his mouth but Johnny must sense it, pulling his hand away at the last minute. “Aht, aht,” he chastised, giving Taeyong a light slap on his cheek that pulled another surprised gasp from the other. “Be patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was so fucking sexy. He hadn’t even really touched Taeyong yet and Taeyong could already feel his body getting all hot and tingly. The sheer dominance he had was fucking astounding. He nodded, murmuring out a soft apology that Johnny didn’t even bother to acknowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, baby?” Johnny asked, still holding Taeyong’s face to force him to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You to touch me,” Taeyong answered honestly, squirming a bit where he was kneeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Johnny challenged softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyes shifted down to the bulge in Johnny’s pants. It looked big. Like, intimidatingly big. Taeyong had taken a lot in his time alive and he could very easily shove a whole banana down his throat when he was rushing out of his dormitory’s kitchen for class but Johnny seemed somehow different. He swallowed hard before looking back up at Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I can make you feel good,” Taeyong offered, stuttering slightly. God, that was fucking embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” Johnny hummed, finally letting go of Taeyong’s face. “Get me off and I’ll think about touching you, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nodded, moving to bring his hands up to unzip Johnny’s jeans. However, before his hands could make contact, Johnny was taking hold of both of his wrists, grip so strong that Taeyong couldn’t help but whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ask?” Johnny said, practically seething. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Taeyong mumbled, only to gasp when Johnny’s grip went even tighter at his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No what?” Johnny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, like. Taeyong didn’t know. He could tell that Johnny wanted him to call him something specific but didn’t know specifically what. He blinked up at Johnny, stupid and clueless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I don’t know,” Taeyong finally admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sighed before using his grip on Taeyong’s wrists to pull him up off the floor, startling Taeyong with how casually he had done it. He struggled to regain his footing, especially in those </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>socks. Fortunately for him, Johnny was turning him around and bending him over at the waist before he could go stumbling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull your shirt up,” Johnny commanded and Taeyong did so without hesitating, exposing his tiny ass in the even tinier panties they had dressed him up in. “Color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Taeyong answered immediately, already well aware of what was about to happen next and so, so ready for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cursed out loud when Johnny’s large hand first made contact with his ass, harsh and unforgiving even through the fabric of his panties. Because of this, Johnny didn’t hesitate before reaching forward and grabbing hold of Taeyong’s hair, forcing him to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your fuckin’ mouth,” Johnny hissed darkly. He smacked Taeyong’s ass again, Taeyong wincing loudly through his teeth, nonetheless pushing his hips back for more. “Gonna keep this up until you figure it out, yeah?” Johnny rubbed his palm over Taeyong’s soft, stinging ass, moving his hand from Taeyong’s hair back down to his chin. “Wanna take another guess, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Taeyong tried, as it was the first thing that came to mind. He was almost immediately rewarded with another smack, so hard that it made his eyes go cross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even close,” Johnny snorted, pushing Taeyong’s head back to the front. “Try again, stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Taeyong breathed, his voice shaky and uneven. “M—Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hard hit that had Taeyong keening noisily, recoiling from the sheer force of Johnny’s unforgiving palm against his sensitive skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more chance,” Johnny warned him teasingly, moving his hand up to tuck two fingers under the waistband of Taeyong’s panties, pulling at them before releasing them hard against Taeyong’s pale hips. “Let’s at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>this time, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sucked in a sharp breath before nodding. His whole body was trembling at this point. He had never had anyone spank him but put it down on the list of things he could handle when surveyed and really didn’t regret it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” Taeyong tried quietly, immediately bracing himself for the blow that was sure to come. However, after a second or two, Johnny was grabbing hold of his hair again and pulling him back up to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you aren’t as dumb as I thought,” Johnny hummed, looking Taeyong over once more before quirking an expectant brow. “Wanna ask now? Correctly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Taeyong a moment to realize what Johnny was referring to, but luckily not long enough to get the other irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I please have your cock, Sir?” Taeyong forced out, causing Johnny to smirk nastily down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, all you had to do was ask, princess,” Johnny said before pushing Taeyong back down onto his knees, the drop even harder than the last time. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitating, Taeyong reached forward and began to undo the button of Johnny’s jeans, unzipping them carefully before pulling them down to pool around the other’s ankles. He couldn’t help but to salivate at the sight of the huge bulge in Johnny’s navy blue briefs, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. He looked up at Johnny for a moment to ensure that he wasn’t doing anything wrong before hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Johnny’s underwear, tugging those down as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Taeyong breathed, sitting back on his haunches as he stared at Johnny’s cock for a moment. With it out in the open, Taeyong could easily confirm that Johnny was the biggest he had ever—or was going to—take. It was almost a bit intimidating, curved up against Johnny’s stomach, leaking pre–come from the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna suck it or you gonna stare at it all day, love?” Johnny asked, his tone of voice bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C–Can I?” Taeyong asked, both a question to Johnny and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already said you could, didn’t I?” Johnny responded. “Don’t make me wait all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nodded before reaching a shaky hand up to take hold of Johnny’s thick cock. He looked up at Johnny with big eyes as he leaned forward to drag his tongue flat and heavy over the slit. However, strangely enough, Johnny didn’t really react. Taeyong frowned a bit, thrown off. People usually loved that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to let that discourage him too much, scooting forward a little before engulfing the head of Johnny’s cock with his mouth. He suckled on it gently, sucking up the pre–come that leaked from there. Johnny still wasn’t reacting all that much which made Taeyong want to frown but he pulled through, dragging his tongue over Johnny’s slit again before pulling off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spit over Johnny’s cock, thick and heavy, before wrapping his hand around the other’s length—or trying to, his hand couldn’t enclose around it fully—and beginning to jerk him off slowly, getting his cock all wet with his saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I doing good, Sir?” Taeyong asked, for some reason suddenly desperate for praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I tell you to speak?” Johnny questioned and Taeyong slumped a bit at his response. Still, Johnny’s overall brutality was really striking a fire in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sir,” Taeyong muttered. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize,” Johnny simply told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nodded before moving to take Johnny back into his mouth, dropping his hand to make room for the way he swallowed down Johnny’s full length. Johnny groaned a bit at that which made Taeyong’s heart swell a bit, continuing to take the other down until the tip of Johnny’s cock was hitting the back of his throat. Despite not having much of a gag reflex, Johnny was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>big, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the full length of him causing Taeyong to choke a bit, jaw already starting to ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hummed, pushing his hands into Taeyong’s soft hair as Taeyong swallowed around him. When Taeyong tried to pull up, Johnny stopped him, the grip in his hair tightening. Taeyong choked, gagging slightly as Johnny tipped his head back, basking in the feel of Taeyong’s tight throat around his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taeyong started to go lightheaded with the lack of oxygen, Johnny finally pulled him off. Taeyong coughed wildly, spit dripping down his chin. Johnny gave him time to regain his composure, although rolling his eyes at Taeyong’s dramatics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he decided that Taeyong had had enough time to recover, Johnny tightened his grip on the patch of Taeyong’s hair he had in his hand and pulled him forward, coercing his cock into his mouth. Taeyong opened obediently, taking Johnny’s cock in and letting Johnny force him down until his throat was swollen with his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Johnny muttered, listening to Taeyong splutter helplessly underneath him. “That’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While struggling, Taeyong simply couldn’t get enough. He felt his cunt getting all slippery, so sensitive that each shift that made his panties slip a little sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. This was so fucking hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Taeyong couldn’t take it again, Johnny pulled him off, watching even more spit drip down Taeyong’s chin, his face red. Taeyong coughed again, his stomach lurching with each one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color?” Johnny questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G–Green,” Taeyong rasped out, shuffling closer to Johnny on his knees, sticking his tongue out for more. Johnny chuckled darkly at the sight of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ slut,” Johnny mumbled before pushing his cock back into Taeyong’s awaiting mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, after he had Taeyong’s throat surrounding him, Johnny pulled back to where only the tip was resting in between Taeyong’s plush lips. He continued on like this, thrusting in and out of Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong dropped his hands to his sides, his back bending a bit at Johnny’s sudden roughness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucked his throat so relentlessly, the sound of Taeyong gurgling so loud in the otherwise silent room. He could feel his eyes start to water, some tears escaping and trailing down his cheeks as he struggled to breathe through his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny moaned softly when he pushed his cock all the way in with one sharp thrust, causing Taeyong to gag loudly. Taeyong’s eyes went cross again, more tears leaking out against his accord. Once Johnny finally pulled out, Taeyong struggled to catch his breath, heaving loudly. However, the second he could get in air normally, Taeyong stuck his tongue out again, squirming on the ground for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re filthy,” Johnny grunted, shoving his cock back down Taeyong’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to fuck his throat until Taeyong’s stomach was absolutely lurching again. Johnny must feel it because he was pulling out again, watching as Taeyong hiccuped before a flood of thick, hot saliva came barreling out of his mouth, soaking the lower half of his face, his shirt and his pretty little thighs. Once he was finished, Taeyong erupted into a fit of coughing again, so violent that it was almost painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again, once back to normal, Taeyong stuck his tongue out, whining for Johnny’s cock again. It was like he was the perfect little fuck toy. And they had found him at some shitty college down the road? Jesus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you sound so pretty for me,” Johnny muttered, pushing a hand through Taeyong’s soft hair as Taeyong gagged noisily around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s chest kept tightening like it would when he was about to get sick and it should have been disgusting but he couldn’t bring himself to be turned off by it. His jaw was absolutely screaming out in pain at this point but Taeyong didn’t care, too enraptured by the picture of Johnny moaning softly above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he couldn’t take it anymore, Taeyong tapped on Johnny’s thigh. Johnny pulled out and Taeyong immediately fell over, his chest heaving. He stayed there for a moment before spitting onto the hardwood, absolutely worn out. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how he must have looked—all messy with saliva and pre-come and tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Johnny said from above him, pulling Taeyong back up. Taeyong blinked at him, still breathing heavily from his mouth. “Shit, look at you.” He laughed meanly before pushing Taeyong’s head to the left. “Look at the camera, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong did so, his eyes blown and unfocused. The cameraman zoomed in on him, moving a bit closer to the couple in front of the couch. Before Taeyong could feel too self-conscious about it, Johnny was snatching him back, forcing his attention back into him and him only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth,” Johnny commanded and Taeyong did, flinching when Johnny spit on him, most of it not even landing on his tongue. He collected the thick glob that hadn’t made it into Taeyong’s mouth with two fingers before pushing it past Taeyong’s lips. “Swallow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong swallowed, shivering a bit at how it felt going down his throat. Once finished, he opened his mouth again and stuck out his tongue, showing Johnny that he had obeyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Johnny muttered, so low that Taeyong didn’t even know if it would be caught by the mic. He didn’t have time to dwell on it for too long, as Johnny was stepping away from him to go sit on the couch behind them. Taeyong watched him as he went, antsier than ever before now that his partner wasn’t actively touching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sat down slowly, kicking out of his jeans. Taeyong watched him spread his legs, his mouth absolutely watering at the sight of his cock all wet with his spit. His pussy pulsed hard in his panties, desperate to be touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna stare at me like an idiot or are you gonna come here?” Johnny finally asked, scoffing a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong immediately nodded, pushing himself off of the ground to make his way over. Before he could sit down, Johnny stopped him with a sharp click of his tongue. Taeyong blinked at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your panties off,” Johnny told him, venom dripping from his voice. “I know you’re all come-dumb and shit but it shouldn’t be that fuckin’ hard, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sir,” Taeyong breathed out, pushing his panties down and slowly stepping out of them. Once done, Taeyong hesitantly sat in Johnny’s lap, overwhelmed by the man’s harsh, relentless eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get yourself off,” Johnny instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Taeyong said, honestly confused. Johnny was right about him being come-dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to get yourself off, right?” Johnny asked darkly. “Well, do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong still wasn’t understanding what Johnny was referring to, his lips slightly parted. Did Johnny want him to ride him? Well, how come he didn’t just say that? Taeyong’s eyebrows furrowed as he battled it in his mind like a 10-step algebra equation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally decided to reach down and grab hold of Johnny’s cock, only for Johnny to snatch him up by his wrists before his hand could even make contact. Taeyong gasped, looking up at Johnny, his heart racing in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really need to learn what permission is, doll,” Johnny said, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong made a face with how tight Johnny was holding him but understood nonetheless. “C-Can I touch you, Sir?” Taeyong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* “No,” Johnny responded simply. “You’ve got five minutes to make yourself come on your own. After that, you don’t come until I do and if you do, I’ll beat the living shit out of you, yeah, precious?” *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded—Well, it sounded hard. Nine times out of ten, Taeyong’s orgasms were had when he was filled. He wasn’t really the type that could come from any external touch. And only five minutes when he hadn’t been touched once to begin with? Johnny was brutal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Taeyong nodded with his bottom lip pulled in between his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, then,” Johnny muttered, relaxing against the couch. “Time starts now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had since dropped his hands but Taeyong was still afraid to move them as he shifted forward. He was a bit nervous about the method he had in mind, wondering if there were any limits of how he got himself off on top of Johnny. However, his desperation wins over and Taeyong was moaning out softly the second that Johnny’s cock made contact with his slick pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his hips experimentally, back bending as the head of Johnny’s cock slipped through the mess of his cunt, a shaky little breath leaving him. It felt so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept going, slowly building up speed, though it was a bit hard seeing that he couldn’t use his hands to brace himself. Still, he kept it up, whimpering each time that Johnny’s cock slipped over his clit and past his hole, teasing like it would slip inside but always failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Johnny mumbled. “Humping me like a bitch in heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong whined at that, feeling more slick dripping out of him as Johnny continued to talk him through it all. It felt so good but it wasn’t enough. He needed something inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, please,” Taeyong begged quietly, still rutting against Johnny desperately. He gasped when Johnny’s fingers dug into his hips underneath his shirt, stilling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ungrateful,” Johnny warned. Taeyong whined again, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir,” Taeyong breathed, laughing airily when Johnny loosened the grip he had on him, letting him move again. “I’m sorry, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong continued moving, desperately rubbing his pussy over Johnny’s thick cock, getting the full length of it all wet with his slick. He scooted forward a bit, letting the head of Johnny’s cock push against his clit, going breathless with the feeling of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty more seconds,” Johnny reminded him and Taeyong’s heart sank. “Doesn’t seem like you really want it, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I do,” Taeyong whimpered loudly, shaking his head. “No, please, I—Sir, I—I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen,” Johnny only said, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Taeyong whined, his hips stuttering as Johnny’s cock passed over his clit again. He was so close, closer than he thought he would be, he just needed another minute or two but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, Johnny was holding onto his waist tightly, stopping his movements. Despite this, Taeyong still tried, the frustration clear in every single little noise he made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Johnny hissed, grabbing hold of Taeyong’s face again, his grip rough. “Who the fuck told you that you don’t have to listen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“‘m sah-ri,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taeyong slurred, his words muffled by Johnny’s harsh hand gripping his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back on your knees,” Johnny only said before pushing Taeyong’s face away. Taeyong nodded, quickly slipping out of Johnny’s lap and in between his legs. “There you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong didn’t have to be instructed, feeling Johnny push a hand into his hair as he took Johnny’s cock back into his mouth, moaning around his length. He let Johnny push him all the way down again, shoving his cock into his throat as he did before. Drool slipped out of his mouth, dripping down Johnny’s balls as Taeyong once again struggled for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s doing these rough, shallow thrusts into Taeyong’s mouth, basking in the way that Taeyong is gagging around him, his throat fluttering. When he saw how red Taeyong’s face had started to get, Johnny pulled Taeyong off, letting him catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re such a pretty little thing,” Johnny commented lowly. “You like choking on cock, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir,” Taeyong answered obediently. “More please, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Johnny pushed his cock back into Taeyong’s mouth, wasting no time before he began to fuck the other’s throat again. Taeyong’s thick eyelashes were clumped together wetly, his lips stretched taut around Johnny’s cock, drool running down his chin. He stayed there patiently, letting Johnny use him how he pleased, abusing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taeyong retched around him, Johnny pulled him off. Just like before, Taeyong’s chin was wobbling before another steady gush of saliva rushed out of him with a gag, dirtying himself even more. He looked so dizzy after that, so completely out of it. Johnny could have come from the sight of him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color?” Johnny asked gently, probably the softest his voice had been since he had first introduced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green, Sir,” Taeyong told him, looking absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Johnny’s feet. Shit—Johnny was kind of in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Johnny muttered, petting through Taeyong’s hair, chuckling when Taeyong unconsciously nuzzled against the palm of his hand. “You’ve made such a mess of yourself, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through all this, Taeyong doesn’t notice the cameraman moving from his spot across the room to right next to the both of him. Taeyong blinked up at the lens, blushing a bit under the attention. He knew he had to look a mess. There was no way that he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me, not them,” Johnny said, calling Taeyong’s attention back onto him. “You want Sir’s cock, baby? Want him to fill your little pussy up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sir,” Taeyong begged and Johnny smiled, patting his lap. Taeyong didn’t hesitate before scrambling up, letting Johnny bend him over, running the palm of his hand over his small, bare ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a pretty little pussy,” Johnny muttered, moving his hand forward to press two of his fingers against Taeyong’s lips until Taeyong’s mouth dropped open, welcoming the digits inside. “I bet you let everyone on campus have a go at it, huh, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nodded, letting Johnny’s fingers push deeper and deeper into his mouth, tickling the back of his throat, gagging him. It was when Taeyong coughed around them and started struggling that Johnny pulled them out, wiping all the excess saliva off onto Taeyong’s pretty little face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Taeyong breathed when Johnny’s two fingers rubbed over his sensitive cunt, immediately spreading his legs for more. He moaned quietly when Johnny moved down and pressed the pads of his fingers against his clit, the pressure causing him to switch slightly in Johnny’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re this wet and I haven’t even touched you yet,” Johnny teased, pulling his fingers away to stretch the line of slick that attached them to Taeyong’s cunt before it snapped and broke. “You want my fingers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir,” Taeyong breathed quickly, nodding again. He whimpered when Johnny yanked his head back, moving his mouth to the shell of Taeyong’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg,” Johnny demanded in a rough voice. “Say “please, Sir, can you fuck my whore pussy with your fingers’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sir—Ah!” Taeyong cut himself off when Johnny smacked at his cunt, the sharp pain causing him to slam his legs shut instinctively. Noticing how he clammed up, Johnny didn’t hesitate before slapping Taeyong’s pussy again, drinking in the other’s noisy whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby,” Johnny said in a faux-polite voice. “I didn’t quite hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please, Sir, can—can you fuck my whore pussy with your f-fingers?” Taeyong begged, so desperate for any kind of touch it was embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” Johnny cooed before letting go of Taeyong’s hair, Taeyong’s head immediately dropping in between his shaky arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was about all the warning Taeyong got before Johnny was pushing those two thick fingers into his pussy, nudging his legs open even further as he did. Taeyong mewled at that, his eyes rolling back as Johnny continued to push his fingers in further and further, stretching his cunt out ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you hear that?” Johnny asked with a dark chuckle as he started to properly fuck Taeyong’s hole, referring to the filthy squelching noise that followed every time he moved his fingers due to how wet Taeyong was. “I’ll tell you what, baby. I’ll let you come—but then you’ve got to come until I tell you to stop. How’s that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Taeyong whined out, dropping his head against the cushion in front of him as Johnny kept fucking his pussy, pressing into his sweet spot with almost every other thrust. “Please, Sir, let me c-ome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna come?” Johnny asked, lifting his free hand to smack Taeyong hard across the ass. Taeyong cried out loudly and nodded, pushing back for more. “I barely even started touching you and you’re already ready to cream yourself, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sir, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong said again, feeling his stomach start to tighten up as it would when he was close to coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, princess,” Johnny commanded, smacking Taeyong’s ass again and that was all Taeyong needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped loudly as his cunt clamped down hard around Johnny’s fingers, his vision blacking out for a moment as his orgasm ripples through him. He could feel the wetness dripping down the backs of his thighs, could feel it pooling around his knees and it was so embarrassing because he didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>squirting but couldn’t help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after he had come, Johnny didn’t let up, continuing to fuck him rough and hard, his pussy squelching loudly. Taeyong reached back and tried to push Johnny’s hand away, overwhelmed by it all but Johnny only smacked him away, shoving his top half back down against the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart, did you already forget that fast?” Johnny asked over Taeyong’s desperate mewling and squealing. “I’m not even close to being done with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked in another finger along with the two already inside, pushing in all the way, filling the other before pulling back a little to begin pressing hard against that spot. Taeyong hiccuped, struggling to breathe as he felt his cunt start to clench up again before he was coming with a loud gasp, squirting all over Johnny’s fingers. It was so overwhelming that Taeyong swore he could have easily passed out right there and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Johnny kept going, Taeyong didn’t know if he could take it. The pleasure was almost too much for him to handle, practically fucking blinding him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his legs spreading wider as Johnny continued to fuck him even with his brain telling him to stop and take a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t come again but the third gush of slick from his pussy was way too much. Johnny pulled out to start rubbing at his cunt, dirtying him even further and Taeyong couldn’t take oxygen in anymore, slumping against the couch fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>drooling </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Johnny smacked relentlessly at his swollen clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yellow,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taeyong finally rasped out, his chest absolutely heaving. “Yellow, yellow, ye—yellow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Johnny stopped, pulling his hand back. He flipped Taeyong over onto his back, rubbing his hand over Taeyong’s flat stomach as Taeyong did his best to collect himself, his legs trembling, feet moving through the mess of slick he had created on the couch in his socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Johnny muttered, patting Taeyong’s stomach. “Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden change in Johnny’s personality was surprising to say the most but Taeyong very much appreciated it. He wondered if they were going to edit this part out in post, seeing that something like this had to be an instant boner kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny rubbed at his stomach until Taeyong was breathing normally again, still shaking slightly. That had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Johnny finally asked, raising a brow. Taeyong nodded. “You wanna stop or you wanna keep going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I wanna keep going,” Taeyong mumbled with a blush. “Wanna make you come, Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny smiled and ran a hand through Taeyong’s soft hair. “What a pretty little slut you are, huh?” he said, turning it back on like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Think you can handle my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir,” Taeyong immediately answered, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulled him off of his lap, coming behind Taeyong. He pushed Taeyong’s hips up a bit, opening his legs. Taeyong flinched as Johnny spit hard and hot on his pussy before rubbing it in with three of his fingers, loving the way that Taeyong’s entire body gave a fierce jolt with the sudden stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong let Johnny grab hold of his hand and push it up to his mouth. “Spit,” Johnny said and Taeyong obeyed, saliva dripping out into his cupped palm as he blinked up at Johnny with wet, red-rimmed eyes. “Get yourself wet for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Taeyong moved his hand down and started to rub at his pussy, gasping when his fingers came in contact with his clit. Johnny watched him the entire time, taking hold of his cock and slowly starting to jerk himself off to the sight of Taeyong rubbing his clit in small circles, whimpering softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move,” Johnny finally said, pushing Taeyong’s hand away. He replaced it with his cock, slapping the head over Taeyong’s clit. “You want my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir,” Taeyong nodded, squirming underneath Johnny’s looming frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Johnny pushed his cock into Taeyong’s slick hole, groaning at the feeling of the other’s warm, wet heat engulfing him. Taeyong gasped loudly, practically trembling at the feeling of Johnny’s cock splitting him open. The sheer contrast in size between the two of them was more evident than ever now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” Taeyong groaned, his back arching against the couch as Johnny started to fuck him, cock dragging in and out of his sensitive hole at an already brutal pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down, pushing Taeyong’s leg until his knee was by his head, the new position only tightening the fit of his cock in the other’s hole. Taeyong’s mouth gaped open, unable to say anything or even make a noise as Johnny continued to drill his cunt, still stretching him open so beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty girl,” Johnny grunted, grabbing Taeyong’s hair and pulling hard, stealing a gasp from the smaller as his body started to tremble, overwhelmed by the feeling of Johnny’s cock slipping past his sweet spot with almost every other thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeyong only whined, his eyes rolling back as Johnny delivered one particularly hard thrust and stayed there, filling him up so deliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t ask before reaching down to start rubbing at his clit but luckily, Johnny didn’t seem to mind, chuckling at the sight of Taeyong’s primal desperation. Taeyong hiccuped when Johnny started fucking into him even rougher than before, jutting his body further up the couch with each thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong couldn’t even tell Johnny that he was about to come, rubbing his clit as Johnny fucked him until his body was seizing up and his cunt was clamping down hard around Johnny’s cock, a long, high-pitched squeal escaping him. Johnny pulled out, holding Taeyong up as he began to tremble again, so, so overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you come quick,” Johnny muttered, clicking his tongue before letting Taeyong’s lower half go flopping back down against the couch. “A sorry fucking excuse for a cocksleeve you are, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S—Sir,” Taeyong whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Johnny growled before flipping Taeyong over into his hands and knees, pulling him back by his hips. Without hesitating, he pushed his cock back inside, pulling a loud, shuddering moan from Taeyong’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong could do nothing but gasp with each thrust, his eyes watering at the overstimulation that was simultaneously too much but not at all enough. Johnny snapped his hips into him hard and sharp, pushing Taeyong’s head into the cushion beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Taeyong sobbed, drool slipping out of his mouth. “Fuck, fuck, f—uck, Sir, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That spot inside of him was so swollen, so sensitive. Each time that Johnny’s cock passed against it, Taeyong’s vision went blurry. He didn’t know that being fucked could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. It had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt this good for him until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you were just made to be fucked, huh?” Johnny asked darkly, still fucking into Taeyong relentlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y—es,” Taeyong whimpered, his eyes rolling back as Johnny continued stabbing into him with his thick cock, his knees slipping in the mess he had made earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty little thing,” Johnny grunted, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I l-love your cock, Sir,” Taeyong slurred, the puddle of drool underneath his cheek only building and building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna come again?” Johnny asked and Taeyong nodded, his eyes rolling back again, back arching. Johnny laughed at that, striking Taeyong’s ass again, bright red from all the abuse it had taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel his body start to shake again, could feel the way that both his slick and saliva that he had gotten Johnny’s cock all filthy with connecting Johnny to him, creating a proper mess of his cunt. It wasn’t until Johnny thrusted into him one last time—hard, so hard that Taeyong lost his balance—that Taeyong was coming for a fourth time, his pussy contracting hard before he was squirting around Johnny’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Taeyong went limp, letting Johnny use him even after his orgasm. He whined with each thrust, burying his face into the couch beneath him, his thighs trembling. God, it felt like he wasn’t even on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Earth </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Johnny was pulling out of him and yanking him up by his hair. He got up off the couch once Taeyong was upright on his knees, groaning as he fisted his heavy cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth,” Johnny grunted out and Taeyong immediately did, sniffling quietly as he stuck his tongue out, blinking up at Johnny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong flinched a bit when the first streak of come settled over the bridge of his nose. Johnny kept going, his come splashing into Taeyong’s willing mouth and all over his pretty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallow,” Johnny breathed out once he was finished, scooping up all the come that had gathered over Taeyong’s face with two fingers before pushing them into Taeyong’s mouth. He choked him with them, forcing Taeyong to struggle to swallow around the two digits. Once Taeyong had, Johnny slipped his fingers out, cleaning them off on Taeyong’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t expecting it when Johnny bent down to kiss him, the other’s plush lips working gently against his own. Taeyong immediately melted into the kiss, uncaring of the way that all of the mess on his face smeared into Johnny’s skin as their lips worked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Taeyong breathed once they had pulled away from one another, panting quietly. “Are—Are we—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sweetheart,” the cameraman called, making Taeyong suddenly very aware of his presence whereas he hadn’t been the entire time Johnny was fucking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong blushed and nodded, blinking over at Johnny who was still stood in front of him. Once their eyes met, Taeyong couldn’t help but blush even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Taeyong blurted, immediately cringing because he didn’t know what to say to the stranger that just fucked his brains out but it definitely wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny laughed quietly, moving to pull up his pants. “Hey,” he said, amused by Taeyong’s sudden awkwardness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Taeyong hummed quietly. “That was really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Johnny questioned, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure,” Taeyong responded with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong,” the cameraman called, causing both Taeyong and Johnny’s heads to snap in his direction. “Come this way and we’ll get you cleaned up, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, sure,” Taeyong nodded, pushing himself up from the couch. He went to follow after the man but paused, realizing that Johnny was still there. “You’re not coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Johnny asked, looking up. He must realize what Taeyong was referring to quickly because he was answering before Taeyong could open his mouth to repeat himself. “Oh, I’ll be over in a second. I don’t really need to be cleaned up as much as you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looked down at himself, realizing that he almost definitely looked a proper mess of tears, slick, come and saliva. His face reddened at that, the heat moving from the tips of his ears to his neck. Johnny quickly took notice and laughed, though this time not as condescending as every other time. This time, he simply seemed amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t an insult, sweetheart,” Johnny reassured him. “You still look lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Taeyong breathed, nodding. “Thank you.” He looked down at his wrinkled T-shirt all messy with spit and the thigh-highs they had given him, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to explain himself. “I don’t usually dress like this, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Johnny hummed, nodding. “Only for a Switch, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Taeyong agreed, biting down on his lower lip nervously. He realized that he should probably stop talking and go get himself cleaned off before this come caked in his skin and clogged his pores which would be a bitch because he broke out </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>easily. “Well, it was nice working with you, Johnny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Taeyong,” Johnny told him with a gentle smile that Taeyong quickly returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Taeyong was leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next hour and a half was pretty uneventful. They helped clean him off and gave him back the clothes that he had first arrived in. He still didn’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>right, especially with the finger-shaped bruises slowly starting to appear on either side of his face from where Johnny had grabbed him and the slight awkward shuffle in his walk but Taeyong didn’t care too much, figuring that he could cover everything up with some of Dongyoung’s foundation and blame his weird strut as a result of a recent fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The producers told him that the video would be live the next coming week and promised to send his check through the mail which had Taeyong slumping a bit, fully under the impression that he would be getting paid on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, before he left, Taeyong was stopped by the receptionist. He walked back over to her with his eyebrows raised in question and she simply handed him a small card, once again not bothering to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Taeyong asked, looking down to read that the card was advertising a Johnny J. Suh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your co-star’s card,” the receptionist said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Said to call him if you ever wanted to work with him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong blushed—</span>
  <em>
    <span>again—</span>
  </em>
  <span>at that and nodded, staring down at the card for a little while longer before pushing it into the pocket of his hoodie. Did that mean Johnny wanted to work with him again? Or was that simply he did with all the people that he worked with? For some reason, Taeyong found himself hoping that it was the former. Hell, this was supposed to be a one-time thing and Taeyong would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that he got to get fucked by Johnny again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got his check the following Tuesday one day after the video dropped and immediately went to the nearest Wells Fargo after class to cash it. Dongyoung demanded for him to buy them both iHop through Uber Eats that night which Taeyong happily did, proclaiming that he would stop by the Target about a block and a half down from his campus the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except when he got there, all of the Switches were sold out. The same went for the Wal-Matt down the street and the GameStop in the mall about a half an hour away by bus. And when Taeyong checked online, people were reselling them for over $2500 which he definitely didn’t fucking have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong whined loudly from where he was sitting at the bus stop, leaning his head on the wall next to him. While it wasn’t like he regretted what he had done, Taeyong still was frustrated with the fact that he had agreed to post a video of his pussy getting fucked online for the sole purpose of a Switch only not to be able to afford a Switch when it came time for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air outside was a bit cold so Taeyong stuck his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie, grimacing as the wind blew again. God, he fucking hated this unpredictable weather. He pushed his hands in even further, only to feel something sharp stabbing against the side of his left hand. Taeyong frowned, lifting his head up from the wall as he picked up what was clearly a piece of paper and pulled it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the familiar card, Taeyong thought about it for a moment. He really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted a Switch. Plus, it wasn’t like he couldn’t use the extra money. He bit his lip, staring at the card until his vision went blurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he picked up his phone from where it was sitting on the unoccupied space next to him on the grimy bench, unlocking it and immediately copying down the number in front of him. He sucked in a sharp breath before pressing the call button, pulling his phone up to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rang once. Twice. Thrice. Then—“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> came Johnny’s familiar voice on the other end, groggy. Taeyong swallowed down the urge to hang up out of nervousness and forced himself to pull through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H—Hey, it’s, uh, me,” Taeyong said shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me being who?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Taeyong? We did a shoot together last week,” Taeyong explained. A pause sounded after he had spoken. “It’s—It’s okay if you don’t remember me, I—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Relax, love, I do,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny said, clearly shuffling himself around wherever he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What can I help you with?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong bit down on his lower lip, pressing his knees close together where he sat. “It turns out that I actually don’t have enough money to buy a Switch,” he said, a bit more hurriedly than probably needed. “And I was, um—Well, I was wondering if I could maybe—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, babe,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny interrupted with a small sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just got out of class and I’m dead fucking tired.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taeyong’s heart sank a little at that, mortification spreading through his quickly. However, before he could start frantically apologizing for interrupting Johnny’s peaceful evening, Johnny was speaking again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this your main number?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Taeyong answered, finding himself nodding although Johnny couldn’t see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweet,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny muttered, pausing to stifle a yawn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Then I’ll shoot you a text tomorrow with the details, alright, princess?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Taeyong said, both surprised by how simple that seemed and all squirmy with Johnny’s last pet name for him. “J—Just like that, it’s that easy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s that easy,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Johnny confirmed on the other end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll talk tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Taeyong responded. “Thank you so much for doing this, Johnny. I’ll name my town in Animal Crossing after you in your honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, like, holy shit, Taeyong didn’t think that he could get any stupider. He really needed to shut the fuck up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for him, Johnny only chuckled softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t you sweet?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye, Taeyong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Johnny,” Taeyong breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he hung up before he could say anything else that might humiliate himself even further.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://www.twitter.com/tunameIts">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://www.curiouscat.me/allforyong">Curious Cat</a> if you wanna keep up with me.  Also, if you're wondering if Taeyong ever got his Switch, he won't until I get mine. I'm bitter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>